User talk:Twonjr2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Character Please put your character onto a standard page, instead of using "-" use two "=" on both sides of a word to act as a header. Also, do NOT crossover with One Piece, some people around here have short fuses and defiantly would't blow at that ~_~--Hohenheim of Light 13:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I took da one piece char off but how do u put it on a standard page it took me like 5 hrs just to make dis char bc of all the copy and pastein stuff so sorry if i had broke any rules You are majorly inexperienced, and this isn't something that if you have no idea what your doing you can jump into. First you must go to "Add a Page"... follow the link for BFF Study Guide: Tutorial for Sucessful Articles! and learn how to make a quality article. Also, sign your posts with four "~"--Hohenheim of Light 15:09, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : When you answer a question on your talk page, post the answer on the other's talk page under a proper header as well. : : Hey after i create a char can i join any groups like da order of the vizards or something like that : I read and it said to talk to a admin first but i dont know where to find them : Stuff First off, welcome to our site. I am Panth, an admin here on Bleach Fan Fiction wikia. Secondly, it has come to my attention that you are having some issues with the wikia system. Your articles, firstly, are currently on your user page. That is for information about you (if you want to put it), not for actual content. Each character should have a separate page, titled with their name. To create one, go to http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/, then add your character's name to the end of the link, and go to that url. Once there, click the Add to This Page button, and put your article content there. Secondly, a lot of the pictures you are uploading are a bit...revealing for this site. Please find more "family-friendly" ones to replace them with. Thanks! --'User:Thepantheon 22:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC)' sorry didnt know my pics were so bad but seriously how do you like become a part of this and apart of the plot thnks Hello Would you be intrested in doing an RP with me? Here is an example of one of my characters Grizzaka 02:50, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that woul dbe great thxs but wat about Twonjr2 02:51, April 15, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 02:51, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ill do a RP with ya Twonjr2 11:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 11:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) sure man, how bout now. i wanna rp with that one guy with the cool white armor. Grizzaka 22:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) dude did u do something to my talk page? Grizzaka 16:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) nah i didnt do nothin why Twonjr2 21:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC)TwonJr2Twonjr2 21:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) um how bout a friendship is born with him and my character Ryu Martinez. Grizzaka 23:29, April 15, 2011 (UTC) i'll be back in a little while but I would really like to do the RP. Grizzaka 23:36, April 15, 2011 (UTC) alright I'm back, want me to start the RP or would you like to do the honor's? Grizzaka 00:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) alright here it is The Meeting In Hueco Mundo Grizzaka 00:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ray's father inherted the powers of a hollow from a special place so I decided on Hueco Mundo. Grizzaka 00:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) hey, a small suggestion try to focus on what your character is doing and try not to make mine do something i didn't type alright? Grizzaka 00:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) it's okay just try to follow the way i do it. Grizzaka 01:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) sure dude, hey man i want to ask you something after this okay? Grizzaka 01:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) after the RP k? Grizzaka 01:08, April 16, 2011 (UTC) another suggestion, when wanting to make your character talk to someone, "You should try it like this." Grizzaka said. then afterwords describe his actions. Grizzaka 01:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) see how i fixed your entry, try to make it like that :) Grizzaka 01:17, April 16, 2011 (UTC) not bad, you got some ways to go but your doing good :) np. Grizzaka 01:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) um actually Ryu wouldn't know any of those visoreds since i didn't mix it with Ichigo's story so i don't think so. Grizzaka 01:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) k bro let's finish this at here k? Grizzaka 02:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) alright dude good RP you did well that's the end. Grizzaka 02:23, April 16, 2011 (UTC) oh i forgot to ask, would you like to join Gravity force? Grizzaka 02:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) With us you can see all of the items created as well as learn from some of the most talented members on there so what do you say? Grizzaka 02:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC)